


The little blue dress

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Lumos - one shots & short stories [3]
Category: Scarlet Kaida
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Promise, but no angst, hope it's good enough, it's not my usual thing to write, not even a hint, some random and unplanned fluff for you to enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: Three years ago, Lucy Kyra left her home in order to go on a little adventure. She’s been travelling on her own ever since and often settles down in small town she likes. After some unwelcoming reactions she faced over the years, Lucy has decided to keep her ability a secret. She doesn’t want anyone to know she can read minds, trigger illusion or any of that crap. And she’s doing well for now, working in places too crowded for her power to travel on its own, living in noisy and busy apartments,…She’s done well.But how long is it going to remain that way? How long can she keep the illusion going?(A/N: THIS IS NOT SET IN THE SCARLET KAIDA TIMELINE!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Lindsey Stirling's Stampede music came out today and when I listened to it I was hyped right away because it's the kind of music I imagined them dancing on, so please, listen to the music when you find the link in the doc! It's awesome!

Lucy hummed as she swept the floor. Muriel had had to leave early tonight and she had asked her to close the tavern for her. Lucy didn’t mind doing it alone and had accepted right away. Muriel had crushed Lucy’s spine in a hug before rushing outside. Lucy liked her boss. Even though she looked like she could crush you with her pinky, Muriel was one of the kindest people she had met in Wistwick.

All the clients were gone for the night by now and only the soft tone of the music coming out of the speakers troubled her silence. She had the place all for herself.

Or that’s what she believed until she turned around and found herself staring at someone on the threshold. She had left the door open to let the night breeze in and ventilate the place.

“Sorry, but we’re closed for the night,” she said at the silhouette, clutching the handle of her broom subconsciously. Muriel was usually the one to take care of the lonesome and drunk wanderers. She didn’t want troubles and she didn’t have the physical strength to win in case they attacked her. Even if she hadn’t been in town for more than a year, it had already been enough for her to witness some nasty fights at night.

“Don’t worry Luce, I’m not here for a drink.”

A relieved sigh escaped Lucy’s lips. She had recognised the voice right away.

“Cosmo? What are you doing here?”

The young brown haired man was a singer Muriel had hired a year before Lucy came in town. He sang every weekend for an hour or two and would leave right after. The bar was always crowded when he was there.

Lucy had never really had the time to hang out with him. He only worked a couple of days a year and when he did so, it was always during the afternoon. Her shift only started in the evening and the only time she had been able to actually chat with the guy was when he stayed after his shift to eat something.

Muriel had always insisted for her employees to enjoy the food she cooked. Lucy Kyra wasn’t known to deny free food and Muriel’s was finger licking good. Her tavern was famous all across the country. She served delicious meals during the day and delicious drinks at night. Lucy was proud to work with such an awesome lady.

Cosmo stepped inside and laughed sheepishly. “I forgot some of my stuff earlier and I came back as soon as I realized it.”

“Cosmo you know that it’s nearly 4 am?” she huffed, raising an eyebrow at him. Surely the thing he had left here could wait for tomorrow, no?

He shrugged, his hands diving into the pockets of his jacket. “I wanted to check here first before searching all around the house. I’m pretty sure I forgot them here when I left.”  

“And then I’m the Silly Head,” she scoffed. “I haven’t locked the staff room yet so if you forgot something, it’s probably still there. And if Muriel noticed it, it’s either waiting for you in your locker or on her desk somewhere.”

“Okay, thanks!”

Cosmo disappeared behind the door next to the counter and Lucy returned to her work. She had already done most of it when Cosmo had stepped in and it only took her a few seconds to put the last chairs on the tables.

She picked the keys on the counter, grabbed her jacket on the wall and went to shut down the [music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9rdDeWzvsU)when a sudden shout came from her left. “NO!”

Lucy’s hand fell to her chest. She was too young to die of a heart attack. She whipped her head around toward the culprit.

“Cosmo what the hell?! What was that for?!”

“I love that song.”

“What?”

“I said that I love the song.”

“So I’ve heard, I’m no deaf yet. Hence why you shouldn’t be screaming nearby my eardrums.”

Cosmo didn’t seem to listen to her words and he jumped over the counter, landing right beside her. She tried her best to keep her composure and hide her surprise.

“Let’s dance!”

This time, however, Lucy couldn’t help her strangled words to come out of her lips.

“What?”

“Come on,” he trailed, “this song is awesome I can’t _not_ dance to it.”

Cosmo grabbed the remote and instead of shutting the music down - as she had been willing to do so - he turned the volume up.

“Cosmo you shouldn’t-”

“Shhhh,” he said putting a finger to her lips to keep her from saying anything else. “Just dance.”

“There’s a reason why I’m on the other side of the counter, Mr. Singer. I don’t do dance. I do cocktails.”

“Yeah well, your shift is over so I say time. to. dance!” And with that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her in the middle of the room.

Lucy wanted to say something, tell him to leave her be and go home. He obviously had a drink or two and was being way friendlier than usual. But Lucy couldn’t focus on anything else but his hand on her hips and his blue eyes looking down at her.

She had always been self-conscious but this was reaching another level. She was probably as red as a tomato and all the words she was trying to process, died before they reached her lips.  

“Stop overthinking,” he whispered in her ear, “just follow my lead.”

_As if I could!_

Lucy could do nothing but overthink everything that was happening. He was too close and she was screwed and she was going to trip and she was being ridiculous and she was having a hard time controlling her power. Ever since she had left Atlantis she had kept it at bay, working at night in bars when it was too crowded for her power to focus on anything else but her own thoughts. No one wanted a mind reader hanging around, especially in a town like this where magic wasn’t a thing.

But with Cosmo standing so close to her, his mind was practically chanting to her.

_Focus Lucy. Focus. Focus!_

And so she tried.

She ignored his smile, ignored the way his laughter tickled the skin of her neck every time he made her twirl in front of him and she listened to the music instead. She closed her eyes and focused on the notes and let her mind wander to other places.

Memories came flooding in and her shoulders relaxed.

Many songs went by but he didn’t seem to mind.

None of them did.

When the last song in the playlist ended, she blamed the dance for her hot cheeks.

Out of breath, she looked up at him, feeling his own and just as erratic respiration on her neck. He looked back with a sly grin on his lips, murmuring something she couldn’t quite catch. It sounded foreign. A language she couldn’t understand. She blushed anyway.

Feeling the self-consciousness coming back in full gallop she jolted away. He was definitely _way_ too close. His smile widened at her reaction and he took her hand.

“We should do this more often,” he said as he kissed her fingers in a kind gesture. “This was fun.”

Cosmo bowed down and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Lucy was flabbergasted and remained in the room, eyes blinking as if to process everything that had happened.

_What was that?!_

She forced herself out of her frozen stance and grabbed both her jacket and her keys on the floor and went to lock the door behind her, leaving Cosmo’s forgotten notes on the counter.

It was only when the fresh air of the night caressed her legs that she finally realized what had happened. A beautiful blue summer dress, similar to the one she had thought of during their dance, had replaced her usual brown uniform pants.

_Quiznack._

 

✯✭✯

 

Lucy didn’t sleep that night.

 

✯✭✯

 

The next day, Lucy walked anxiously toward the tavern.

What if Cosmo had told the others? What if he had already told Muriel? She didn’t want to get fired. She didn’t want to leave the town. Not again. She liked it here. Had even managed to make some friends and her co-workers were really nice. Why did she have to ruin it all?

Why in the only moment of freedom she granted herself, her powers decided to screw everything all over again.

A grunt escaped Lucy’s lips.

She hated this. But she had to face the situation. She could already feel the glimpse of Muriel’s sparkling mind behind the door and her husband’s wasn’t far either. Jane was there too. The girl always arrived early.

“Girl, thanks for helping last night!” Muriel cheered when Lucy stepped in. Her smile, however, dropped as soon as she saw Lucy’s face. “Girl what happened?! You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

“Did something happen last night?!”

“No. Why would anything have happened last night?” Lucy hated the high pitch she could hear in her tone. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice it and were all too focused on the tired look in her eyes.

“You sure you can work tonight, sweetheart?” Muriel asked, both hands cupping her face. Lucy could feel her eyes scanning her. If she hadn’t been the one with mind reading abilities she could have sworn she was scanning through her skull.

“She’s gonna frightened the clients!”

“Jane!” Muriel scolded, “Go back to the kitchen instead of talking nonsense!”

The young woman stuck out her tongue and Lucy huffed, watching at her friend as she walked in the kitchen, unfinished braid clenched in her fingers.

Muriel turned her attention back to her and asked worriedly, “are you sure you want to work tonight? I don’t want you to overdo yourself. You should take your day.”

“I’m fine Muriel, there’s nothing to worry about,” she smiled. “I’ll just need one tall glass of icy water and a big plate of pasta.”

“Consider it done! Icy water, pasta and a slice of apple pie for the best girl! Don’t worry,” she added in a wink, “this one’s on the house.”

Lucy chuckled and walked toward the staff room to retrieve her shirt and her badge. She was exhausted but she couldn’t let Cosmo run away. She had to catch him before he spilled the beans to everyone. And if it came down to it, she would just erase the memory from his mind. It couldn’t be that complicated.

 

✯✭✯

 

Cosmo arrived two hours later but Lucy had no time to catch him before Muriel ushered him to the locker room. He was late and he was gonna miss his show. No time for chit-chat.

 

✯✭✯

 

Lucy cursed. She had made sure to look every now and then at the stage so she couldn’t miss the time Cosmo left and she had still managed to miss it. The place had been crowded and she didn’t have had a minute to rest and leave the counter.

Cosmo didn’t seem to have said anything to the others yet. They weren’t acting suspiciously toward her or anything. They acted like every other day. Surely he could keep his mouth shut for another one, right?

Lucy stared at the midnight sky.

_What am I even supposed to do?_

A hand fell on her shoulder.

If her thoughts were a mess, her instincts were still on track. She gripped the stranger’s hand and pinned them to the nearest wall,  forearm against their throat. She was a woman, alone, in the middle of the night and she was on edge. It wasn’t time for some stupid weirdo to bother her.

But yet again, she found herself staring at Cosmo’s surprised look.

“Damn Luce, didn’t know you were into street fight.”

“Cosmo?!”

“Yes, it is my name. Can you let me go now? You don’t want my amazing vocal chords to be damaged, do you?”

Lucy didn’t budge, unphased by his stupid grin.

“Please, oh, warrior goddess can you let go of my innocent self? I come here in peace.”

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “What are you doing here, lurking in the shadows?”

“My, my! Is it really what I gain for waiting in the dark for you?”

“The mighty Cosmo is scared of the darkness?” she teased, “I’m sure this is some good blackmail material I could sell to your groupies.”

Cosmo laughed, “Please don’t.”

“Or Muriel…”

“Lord, no! It’s even worse! She wouldn’t even try to see if it’s a lie. She wouldn’t let go of it for _years_!”

“I know.”

“You heartless monster.”

“I accept the compliment.”

“Why am I even still talking to you?” he deadpanned.

“That’s a question I ask myself too but you were the one to wait for me, no?”

“True.”

“What do you want?”

“What do _you_ want?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You were the one who kept eyeing at me all night long. Don’t think I didn’t see you.”

“Sure. But I asked first.”

“Really?! Are you really using that as an argument?”

“It’s a universal one. Is it working?”

“Fine. I’m here because I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

“Good. Same.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. You better not tell anyone about it.”

“You want to keep it a secret?”  

“Of course I do! I don’t want anyone to know about it. And was fine hiding it until now.”

“I thought you didn’t dance with anyone?”

“What?”

“Well… ‘I don’t do dance, I do cocktails’ doesn’t ring any bells to you?”

“I’m not talking about the dance, Cosmo!”

“You aren’t?”

“Of course not. I’m talking about the part where you saw me using my powers, that you didn’t say anything and that it left me awake all night long and just as freaked out during the day!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t what I had planned. But why should it be that big of a deal?”

“Because I learned really well that people don’t like having people gifted with mind powers hanging around.”

“So you really are a mind reader, huh?”

“Where I come from, all the people are gifted with powers. I inherited my mom’s.”

“That’s so cool!” Lucy’s eyes widen at his outburst. “What? Was I supposed to suddenly turn against you or whatever? I knew there was something different about you.”

“And you didn’t say anything to the others when you learned?”

“It wasn’t my place to say. Besides I was too late to say anything tonight and even if I wanted, Muriel didn’t let me say a word before I went on stage.”

Lucy smiled, laughing at the thought. “That’s _so_ like her to do that.”

“This lady is a freaking hurricane.”

“She sure is.” Lucy smiled softly, Muriel was truly one of a kind. And thinking of her reminded her of the _real_ topic of this conversation. “So… Cosmo… You won’t say a thing, right?”

“I won’t. My mouth is sealed, don’t worry.”

“Can I really trust you though?”

“Of course you can!”

“Hmph… Not sure. I’ve heard all the ladies in town are falling for you. For all I know you could be some creepy mermaid, luring people into his lair with his beautiful voice. Maybe you eat your victims. Maybe that’s why you were waiting in the shadows earlier.”

It was Cosmo’s turn to laugh. “A mermaid? Sure. I’ll take the compliment about my voice though,” he grinned.

Lucy grunted. “Why must you be like that?”

Another smirk spread across his lips. “Drop the lies. You _love_ me!”

“I certainly don’t.”

“Not even a little?” he whined, displaying one of the best act of puppy eyes Lucy had ever seen.

“Nope!” And with that, she took the opportunity to run away, “See you later Mr. Singer!”

She heard his proud laughter as she turned the corner of the street, “See you later, Ms. Warrior!”

 

✯✭✯

 

When she reached the door of her apartment, Lucy noticed the crumpled note in the pocket of her jacket. She recognised right away the neat handwriting she had seen on Cosmo’s papers the day before.

 

_Meet me at 7 pm by the oak tree in the city center. I promise this time I won’t make you dance. (Was it that bad though?). I’ve already arranged it with Muriel, she’ll take your place at the bar tomorrow night. This is a date and you can’t say no~_

_Cosmo._

 

_PS: I’m not a jerk. Of course, you can say no. But my ego would appreciate if you didn’t. (And I don’t think Muriel would appreciate me singing sad songs for an entire eon either so, please, come. Thanks. It’s like a survival issue)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two dorks freaking out in their apartments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is totally happening out of the blue, i had written cosmo pov parts weeks ago but never had insp for the rest of the chap and it came tinght so yeah. Nothing much is happening in that chap but I wanted to update it anyway

Cosmo threw another shirt over his cupboard door.

_ Nope, this one won’t do either. _

“ **Damn it** , I’m never gonna be there in time,” he cursed.

A small knock against the door and his sister’s head appeared in the doorway. Dark wavy hair tied up into a messy bun, she was wearing one of her favorite outfits: a pair of ripped jeans their mother didn’t really approve of and a white graphic shirt that stood out against her tanned skin.

“ _ Hola _ , Cosmo,” she chirped.

Her smile said it all.

“Geo… Whatever it is, I don’t have time,” he sighed, barely looking at her before staring back at his pile of clean clothes.

“Oh, but I’m not the one who needs help it seems.”

Cosmo didn’t answer -  he didn’t need to watch her to hear the smile in her tone - but he knew better than to think it’d stop his curious sister from entering his room. Throwing his shirts and pants from the bed, she crossed her arms over chest and awaited his answer. She had never known how to mind her own business and he could feel her stare in his back.

Cosmo knew, from years of living with her, that she wasn’t going to move from her spot until she had what she wanted. Geo was three years younger than him but somehow, she managed to be even more stubborn than their own mother. Cosmo usually didn’t mind her attitude, he was used to it and the strong will of his little sister was one of the many reasons they were the closest siblings of the family. She always said what she thought and had always been there when Cosmo needed her. But tonight, he didn’t really had the time to play her ‘who’s going to crack first’ game.

“What do you want?” he groaned.

“I don’t know. What do  _ you  _ want? I can hear your groans of frustration from the living room.” Cosmo rolled his eyes. “And Sage ran down the stairs a few seconds ago, figured I’d come and see what was wrong.”

Cosmo’s eyes turned toward the window only to notice that, the white fluffy cat had indeed left her favorite spot by the window - a blue shirt lay in her place. He turned to his sister, trying his best bored tone even though he knew it was a losing battle.

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Oh, come on,  _ hermano _ ! Not to me.” She patted the empty space beside her on the bed. “Come and tell me everything.”

Her teasing smile had disappeared from her face, replaced by a concerned one. Cosmo sighed, he couldn’t tell no to that face. He walked to the bed and sat right next to her.

“So? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“But…?”

“I don’t know what to wear,” he finally admitted.

“What? I didn’t see that one coming.” Her surprise lingered in the small giggles that escaped her lips.  Cosmo, Mr. Casanova, doesn’t know what to wear on his first date with his new girlfriend?”

There she was again, teasing him.

Another sigh escaped his lips. What she implied made him realize what the real problem was. Even as cliché as it sounded, Lucy wasn’t like the others. And given what he had witnessed the other night, there was definitely something  _ special _ with her. People’s outfit didn’t change like that out of the blue unless they had their Fairy Godmothers in the area. He hadn’t had the chance to have meaningful conversation with her, but he could guess that her name wasn’t Cinderella and that she didn’t talk to mice when she wasn’t at work.

_ Or maybe she does. Maybe she’s a freak. You wouldn’t know. _

Cosmo smiled at his own thoughts but he couldn’t deny that he didn’t know much about her. Aside from her name and the fact that she had arrived barely a few months ago, Lucy remained a mystery to him. 

And yet he kept being drawn toward her. 

His abuela had once told him that one day someone would barge in his life, girl, boy, alien, whoever destiny had chosen, and would bring chaos to his every day thoughts. He hadn’t believed her, thought it was her old woman tales, and her wild imagination getting the best of her and yet…

Cosmo had been attracted to girls in the past, had dated many whether for fun or because he hadn’t really had the guts to say no to the girl who had asked him out. Since he had started singing at Muriel’s tavern every weekend, he had grown accustomed to girls hanging around with him or sending side glances his way.

Memories from the previous nights came back to his mind. Lucy’s blush when he had asked her to dance with him. He barely knew the song that was playing on the speaker, but he had jumped on the opportunity. The alcohol in his veins, begging him not to let her run away one more time.

_ What do you want? _

The question echoed in his mind repeatedly. Lucy had asked the same thing the day before.

What did he want? He couldn’t even tell. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to spend more time with her, he wanted to get to know her, learn what made her heart beat every day. Was there something in her life, like music was to him, that brought more joy in her life that she could ever feel? Where was she from? What had brought her there?  How come a mind reader was working in a bar in a small town in the middle of Arizona? 

Cosmo wanted to know everything about her.

Maybe  _ he _ was the freak.

He suddenly hoped Muriel hadn’t figured out why he was taking more shifts at the tavern recently. Lucy hadn’t seemed to notice or if she had, she hadn’t pointed it out. But why would she? To her, he was just the boy who sang every weekend and worked during the day every now and then. 

If Lucy hadn’t noticed his increasing curiosity, Jane and Geo had, however. And so had Muriel. With tonight’s request, he figured his shitty excuse of wanting money to buy himself a new guitar wouldn’t last for long. When he had first used it, Muriel had shrugged it off, handing him over his new schedule but now he knew it wouldn’t take long for his boss and his fellow coworkers to understand what it was really all about.

It was the first time he was so eager to get to know someone and it was scary. He had almost kept himself from dropping his note in her pocket last night. But then she had pinned him to the wall, fire burning in her eyes, moonlight illuminating her pale skin and freckles, his cowardice had vanished. If such a frail body could contain so much strength and power, then he could drop a bloody note in her jacket.

Cosmo couldn’t believe his stubbornness had been the one the win him a date.

The jingling sound of Sage’s bell in the corridor brought him back to reality.

“I already wore them,” he explained as he stared at the messy pile of clothes on the floor. “Geo, I wore those pants two months ago on my date with Nina and that shirt? A present from Gabrielle for my birthday.”

“And? That’s the perks of clothes. You can wear them more than once, you know?”

“I can’t wear those tonight. Not with Luce.”

“Oh.” Her voice trailed and her lips parted in a very cat like smile. “So, it’s Lucy we’re talking about? Muriel’s new bartender, am I right? I’ve heard rumors that she does wonders with alcohol. Even if you don’t know what you want, she will. She always picks the best drink. It’s like she can read your mind.” 

_ Oh, you have no idea _ , he thought, thinking back to his promise of keeping her secret. He had never had the intention to tell anyone anyway. Just like he hadn’t told anything about her to his family. She was his little secret.

He felt like a fool. A hopeless, lost, frustrated, insecure fool who was reviving the long-forgotten dread of the first time he had asked a girl out.

“Well, if you still haven’t finished unpacking your luggage from our last trip to Mexico, I’m sure you can find a decent shirt and some pants there.”

The picture of a tossed leather bag came back to mind.

He bolted from the bed and ran toward his desk where he had forgotten his half empty bag, five weeks from now. He unfolded a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with back designs on the cuffs.

“Perfect.”

He grabbed his shoes and ran toward the door and backtracked toward the bed.

“Thanks, sis,” he said as he kissed her cheek, “you’re the best!”

And he ran toward the bathroom. It was already half past six and he had to hurry if he didn’t want to be late.

****

<//>

****

“Merryn!” Lucy shouted one more time. She’d been pacing in the room for the past hour. Or the past day. Time was all an illusion. How long had it been? Was it really yesterday? What was she going to do? She didn’t know what to do. “Merryn, I’m so screwed what am I supposed to do?!” 

The black dog tilted her head, staring at her with her big black eye, as if she was trying to understand what the hell was going on with her. Lucy was wondering about that too. Ever since she was on Earth, she’d been questioning her sanity more than she ever had and a stupid singer with a pretty smile had made everything worse. 

“By Aatmadeva, Merryn I’ve never been on a date before, do you know how bad this is?” 

Merryn huffed, getting up from her spot near the window and strolled back toward her, laying her black fluffy head on Lucy’s lap. Lucy scratched the hound’s head, rubbing her favorite spot behind her left ear.

“Maybe I should call someone. I need to talk to someone. I need to calm down.”

Merryn seemed to nod and Lucy smiled, knowing Merryn had always given her the best advice. 

“I’m not gonna call my parents.” 

Merryn huffed again.

“I’m gonna call Anna. Maybe she’ll know what to do.” 

Lucy’s eyes fell on the tablet on the other side of the bed, feeling hesitation crippling down her thoughts once again, her arm froze before it reached its target and her hand dropped back next to her. 

“Should I really, though? I mean that’s totally blackmail material. What if she makes fun of me? Even if she never did and only suggesting it should be enough clued that I’m totally freaking out right now. She’s my best friend, Merryn, she isn’t Jane. She won’t do that.” 

Merryn tilted her head once again.

“Right. She’ll probably jump on the occasion to tease me. But, _ at least, _ she’ll keep it for later to remind me of my past mistakes and stupidity and how I should have never went here in the first place and maybe I should have stayed at home and work at Utina’s shop and oh my goodness I’m rambling. I’m rambling aren’t I?” 

Merryn barked.

Lucy let out a long sigh as she dropped on her mattress. Her eyes fell on the crumbled note on her bedside table. There was no denying it now, she was a freaked out mess and whether or not she decided to go, she needed to talk to someone or her head was going to explode. And as much as she hated it, having a monologue with her dog didn’t help her sanity to come back home. Maybe Arizona’s heat had gotten the best of her and her brain had melted completely with the few drop of common sense she had left. 

Lucy ignored Merry’s confused stare as she slapped her cheeks and grabbed her tablet. Anna’s superpowers were definitely in need.

It didn’t take long for her best friend to pick up the call. Her cheerful smile appeared on screen before the second tone ended. 

“What time is it?” Lucy inquired, realizing that she hadn’t checked the timezone difference in her hurry. “I hope I’m not waking you up?” 

“Of course not, it’s already 7am here!” 

“Why the hell are you awake, then?!” 

“You see my dear, there’s some people on this planet that actually live during the day and aren’t hibernating most of the time.” 

“Seven is freaking dawn you weirdo.” 

“No it isn’t. Now tell me, what do you want? I’m sure there’s a reason behind your impromptu call?” 

“Can’t I just call to get news of home and of my gorgeous and awesome best friend?” 

“Of course, you can, but the dark circles under your wide eyes and Merryn’s worried state are telling me something’s up. Do you take regular meals? And water? Why did you have to chose one of the hottest place on Earth?! You gotta stay hydrated!” 

“Don’t worry, Muriel wouldn’t allow me to die of starvation and I have all the water I need.” 

“You better not be on drugs, then. If those stupid humans corrupted you I swear I’m taking the first jet and I’ll take care of them myself. Arad taught me some good tricks the other day and I’ve mastered new martial arts in the past months.” 

“I’m good, chill! Don’t go start another war here.” 

“If your safety is at sake, I’ll start all the wars I want.” 

“Awh, sweet.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“I think I need to talk with Arad, he’s got too much influence on you. What happened to the peacemaker I used to know?” 

“Very funny, but don’t try and change the subject.” 

“Change the subject? Me? I’m totally not doing that.” 

“Sure.” Anna didn’t look at all convinced. 

“Girl, I’m so screwed,” Lucy groaned, her head falling behind her pillows.

“What? What’s going on?” 

“Someone asked me out!” 

Lucy covered her ears from Anna’s high pitched cheers. “Finally! When did Cosmo do it?” 

“What do you mean finally? And how the hell did you know it was him?!” 

“Girl, you’ve been talking about him for months!” 

“What? No?!” 

“Oh yes you did. You always find a way to mention him, somehow. But I mean, I’ve seen pictures, you’ve got all the reasons to fall for him. I totally approve of your choice and-” 

“I haven’t talked about him that much and since when do you have pictures of him?! I’ve never send you pictures!” 

“I have my own sources.” 

“Of course you do.” 

“What did you expect from me? I don’t have the skills to hack your tablet from such a distance.” 

“You what?!” 

“Oh yeah right, because you totally don’t have pictures of your crush in your files.” 

“Of course I don’t!” 

“Just like you haven’t been complaining every time I was on the phone with you about that pretty boy who worked at the bar with you and about all the silly ladies that were drooling over him every weekend and spending all their money paying him drinks. Nor have you been rambling about that time he started to stay after his shift to eat with you all and you had to bear his  _ awful  _ personality.” 

“Anna, that was four months ago how do you even remember all that?!” 

“Because someone has to.” 

“No need for that, though. That’s like totally useless to remember anything about him.” 

“Sure thing. Do I need to understand that he’s the reason why you’re so worked up tonight? What did Pretty Boy do this time?” 

“Stop calling him that!” 

“He’s a boy and he’s handsome. You’ve always been the one to love matter of fact code names. I don’t see the problem by acknowledging the truth, unless… there’s something you’re not telling me.” 

“I’ve always told you everything and you know it.” 

“Then you’re not about to tell me that you’re head over heels for the boy, are inviting me at your wedding and making me the godmother of your children?” 

“No!” 

“Too bad.” 

Lucy felt her cheeks burning at Anna’s wild thoughts. Sometimes she hated how romantic her power had turned her. Anna had been gifted with the power of Sight and was able to see the bonds between people. She could feel the new strings of life weaving family members together when newborns took their first breath, could see future friendships before children would even start to play together and recognized soulmates before love bloomed between the chosen mates. 

Her ability to see all that happiness around her combined with her dreamer personality had turned Lucy’s best friend into a hopeless romantic - and tinto he fiercest matchmakers of all. 

For once, Lucy was glad she wasn’t standing near her best friend’s mind  to witness all the images of her so called bright happy future in Anna’s head. Seeing them when it involved other people was fun but she wasn’t quite fond of being in the leading role for once. Unfortunately, Anna wasn’t done messing with her and her trial was far from done. In barely two minutes she had managed to remind her every conversations they had had and how Cosmo had managed to sneak in every single one of them.

Lucy was dying from embarrassment, melting under Anna’s beaming pride and wicked grin as she buried her head further into her pillows. “Stop!” 

“Took you long enough to realize, girl! It felt like talking with Rosa all over again.” 

Lucy’s head shot from her hiding place. “Rosa?! No way it was that bad.” 

“Girl, you’re so oblivious about your own feelings I wish I could smack some sense into your head with one of those pillows. How can a mind reader like you be so blind?” 

“Says the one who took three years to realize what she felt for a certain grumpy boy! You’re a hypocrite, Anna!” 

“And you a very bad liar so stop changing the subject. We aren’t talking of me and Arad here, we’re talking of Cosmo and what you’re going to wear for that date.” 

“We are?” 

“Of course we are! Because knowing you, you’ll spend hours staring at your open closet, choosing nothing and will end up going wearing exactly the same pair of jeans you adore and that navy blue hoodie of yours.” 

“What’s wrong with my hoodie?!” 

“Nothing except I’m not gonna let my best girl wear jeans on her first date.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Where is he taking you?” 

“No idea. He just said to meet by the oak in the city center.” 

“Okay well, you’re gonna take the white shorts with the silver lining on the side, braid your hair on the side so you don’t mess with them every two seconds because I know how you are when you’re stressed out and sorry my dear but you’re aren’t totally composed right now.” 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” 

“ _ And _ ,” Anna added, ignoring Lucy’s sarcasm, “you will wear the tank top we bought in town together. You look magnificent in that one.”

“Stop exaggerating.” 

“Am not.” 

“Besides, there’s no need for me to look pretty. It’s probably a joke and he went out with so many girls he’s probably just crossing the last one on the list.” 

“Stop thinking such bullshit.” 

“Am not.” 

“And stop using my words against me! And, even if he was a jerk, you wouldn’t know until you went there. Besides, you just gotta pack Arad’s knife in your purse or use your power against him if need be. Either he falls for you or you crush him under your high heel boots and make him pay for what he did to your broken heart.” 

“I  _ definitely  _ need to talk to Arad,” Lucy chuckled, “this is getting worrisome.” 

“Good, you’re smiling again,” Anna winked. “No need to be freaked out, Luce. I’m sure everything will be fine so stop overthinking everything, leave Merryn to guard the castle and have fun.”

“Right.” 

“I’m always right. Now, you still haven’t told me but when is it planned, exactly?” 

“Today…”   

“When?” 

“Seven.” 

“And what time is it for you now?” 

“Half past six?” 

“Good grace, Lucy! Get the hell out of that bed and go get ready! When will you learn to stop doing everything at the last minute!” 

“Never. You know the only time I’ll leave early will be the day I die.” 

“Stop joking around and go get ready, you idiot.” 

“Will do, mom.” 

“Stay safe, kiddo.” she winked.

“Anna!!” 

“Love you, girl.” Anna laughed and blew kisses into the air.

“Love you too, thanks for helping me out.” 

“A pleasure, now move your lazy ass and get ready. The story I want to hear tomorrow isn’t the one of how you didn’t meet him because you were too busy burying your own body inside your mattress.” 

“Got it, see you later, babe!” 

“See ya!” 

Anna ended the call and Lucy forced herself up. She wasn’t a coward. She was going to go and embrace her warrior self and meet Cosmo and stop freaking out about everything else. At least she would try. Which also implied not getting there late and for that, Lucy needed to hurry. She rushed toward her closet, grabbed the clothes Anna had suggested and ran to her bathroom. She came out ten minutes later, and, leaving a last kiss on top of Merryn’s head, she rushed outside of her apartment toward the city center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit have no idea when part 3 will come out XD
> 
> P.S.: if you remember well, Anna and her powers were mentioned in SK in one of Lucy's dreams (chapter 8) and Anna is actually the main character of my novel/series project :3

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cosmo. I love Lucy. I love Lumos. And i hate having a hard time to write fluff but here it is. Hope your enjoyed! Want a part 2? Then suggest me what Cosmo has planned for the next night because i have no idea XD I'll try and write it from his pov <3
> 
> AKA I ALREADY HAVE IDEAS FOR COSMO POV BUT I DUNNO WHAT TO DO AND NEITHER DOES COSMO. SO. where are we taking my beloved Luce on a date (if you have ideas but the hour - 7pm - doesn't fit, it's an easy fix so please do give ideas)
> 
> (Muriel is a celtic name that means 'shining sea')


End file.
